1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus to heat and fix a toner image in print medium.
2. Related Background Art
Until now, as a kind of an image forming apparatus, for example, as disclosed in a patent document 1, it is proposed that uses a cleaning roller to scrape and remove remainder toner remaining on the surface of an image carrying body. In the image forming apparatus, in order to prevent that the temperature inside the image forming section rises along with a heating and fixing process in a fixing section so that the remainder toner occurs a solidification of the remainder toner and adheres to the surface of the image carrying body and the cleaning roller, a temperature sensor is set to connect with the shaft of the cleaning roller, through the temperature sensor, a control of heating temperature of heater that is furnished in a fixing roller of the fixing section is performed to set the temperature detected by the temperature sensor to be under a temperature that is previously decided by experiment and can make the remainder toner does occur solidification.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 8-123274.
However, in the image forming apparatus, because the temperature sensor is furnished near to the fixing section, the temperature sensor obtains an influence of heat produced by the heater of the fixing section, and detects a temperature that is higher than a fact temperature inside the image forming section. For this, in the image forming apparatus, it is impossible to control an optimum temperature because a correct temperature inside the image forming section can not be detected, so that it is impossible to prevent the adherence of the remainder toner on the surface of the image carrying body and the like.
For measuring the temperature correctly, for example, it can be considered to furnish a temperature sensor in the image forming section. But, with respect to the image forming section of removable attachment type, it is difficult to ensure a connection relation between the temperature sensor and the apparatus side. Further, in the image forming apparatus that seeks a small size, it is difficult to ensure wiring space in the image forming section, so that the temperature sensor can not be furnished.